A wide variety of utility meters are configured to measure consumption and/or communicate with other network devices. For example, smart meters can be configured to transmit messages containing consumption data and/or other monitoring data to household appliances as well as servers and/or controllers. With any communication network or communication technique that may be utilized by a utility meter, in particular, smart meters, there is an increasing demand for certain memory resources be made available.